Back to the present!
by GraySkys127
Summary: "Well everyone stand in the rune chart then." They all complied and soon the three were standing in a circle. "Good luck kids," Frank said "Oh and one thing when you pass through." Harry looked up at him, "Yes?" "Kill that old snake-faced bastard please," then Frank poured the potion into the rune charm and everything went black. (Larger, "summary" in the first chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**•I like to get to know my readers, review or even PM me if there is something specific you want to tell me about my story. Whether it be that my story sucks or that you love it, let me know!**

**Pairings:**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Neville/Luna**

**I will change POV and time of date a lot**

**So watch for those** (**shouldn't be to hard).**

**Warning: Some chapters are M rated for language and other themes.**

**Warning 2: Hardcore Neville (Hardened by war, not like asshole Neville just badass kind of)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do like the sandbox though :)**

**A/N: I keep it cannon up until year seven. Year seven is when things go downhill. (In the timeline they leave from)**

**I'm going to add in four characters which will be important. Also this will be AU, however that will mainly be with the time travelers and those heavily effected by them. But the rest of the characters will be canon, i.e. Snape will not hand out candy in class.**

**This is text**

**This is flashback**

**"This is dialogue"**

**This is parseltongue**

**THIS IS VERY EMPHASIZED YELLING (duh!)**

**"This is plain yelling!" Author of book yelled.**

**(Ginny)**

**This is pov change**

**(Writer)**

**A/N: This is authors note**

**Disclaimer: This is an announcement that I do not own these fonts**

**Harry heard the crash as Ginny spun around(A/N: This is a authors note in the story) "What was that" Harry yelled.**

**4/5/12 1991 4:12 pm**

**(Harry)**

**^This is date change with pov^**

**Slight bash.**

**This is the start of the chapter! :D**

Chapter 1: Surviving the past.

Harry looked up at the figure of Ginny Weasley walking over to sit next to him. "It's not right to brood on stuff Harry; you know we have these memorials once a month." Harry looked up at her gobsmacked. "Just because we have the memorials does not mean it is not right to think of them." Ginny sharpened her gaze, "think of them? This isn't thinking Harry! This is wallowing in pity and you know it; now get up and think the happy thoughts of seeing them again." Someone cleared their throat, Harry and Ginny looked up and saw the form of Neville Longbottom. "I hate to interrupt the lovely moment you're having here but moldyshorts was just given the secret of this place." "How long do you think we have?" Ginny asked. "About thirty minutes if I am correct, he needs time to let everyone know, run skip and sing about it then oh yeah come here with the intentions to slaughter us." Neville replied smirking. "Well let's get this started then." Ginny replied happily.

The trio walked into the third room of the flat to see Frank Longbottom working on getting everything ready, while Hermione was sitting on the coach humming. "Everything is ready; we just need to wait for the Fidelius to be broken." Frank stated. "Neville we will let you talk to your father you know…" Harry finished awkwardly. "Yeah I know… remember no beating around the bush." Neville replied with a grin. Harry walked over to Ginny sitting next to Hermione. "…again. We will stop this before it starts maybe with your help maybe not; I mean you are the brightest of the age. We will make sure you live a healthy life with Ron this time and have multiple smart redheaded kids." Ginny replied tearing up. Hermione still looked at them with a blank stare. "Neville is taking the potion back with him, enough to help his parents and a little bit more in case this happens again." Harry replied shortly. Harry put his head in his hands and closed his eyes for a second.

_"NO!" Harry heard Ginny scream. He spun around and saw Bill, on the ground bleeding to_ _death. Ginny shot a blasting curse at the death eater ending his life. "We need to find The Dark Lord!" Harry yelled over the sound of the battle. Ginny was about to respond but a look of horror over took her eyes. Harry spun around to see Malfoy Jr. and Senior Dueling her parents. Draco Senior shot a bone breaking curse that hit Molly straight in the head. "Go! Ginny go!" Harry yelled Ginny ran over to her father as fast as he could. Arthur fueled by his rage shot a cutting curse across Malfoy's throat. Draco raised his wand at Arthur but Ginny was faster. She shot a blasting curse at his feet sending him flying._

_Harry moved on painfully to about the middle of the battlefield. He qheard a cry of anguish and saw Evan standing over Jack's body. Kingsley ran up to him and pulled him away from the danger only to be hit by a killing curse in the back. Feeling a pain in the chest from all the loss he moved on. "Harry look out!" He heard Luna yell. Out of instinct he ducked and jumped up. "You're alright?" Luna asked "Peachy" He replied dryly. "Well then go on" she replied "I think Alice could use some help, she looks a little pinned down." Harry spun around and ran towards her. "We took you down once and we can do it again" Harry heard Rodolphus jeer. "Over my dead body" Alice replied. "That's the point" Rodolphus sneered. He turned around at him hearing him sneaking up and shot a killing curse. Harry ducked but heard Alice yell, he looked up to see her with pain in her eyes looking past him. He spun around to see Luna lying dead on the ground victim of the killing curse meant for him. Alice threw a cutting curse at Rodolphus and it slashed his chest making him fall to the ground coughing up blood._

_Bellatrix who was battling multiple people at once saw her husband's death, and in rage threw a killing curse at Alice where it hit its mark. Neville screamed and became more offensive in the battle. Bellatrix shot a stunner at him, watched it hit then turned to Fred and conjured a knife and at the same time banished it at him. George seeing his twin's death knelt over by him sobbing. Bellatrix taking advantage of his despair shot a killing curse at him and took him out too. Harry heard someone approaching and saw Evan and Cassidy coming towards him, while Ashley was sneaking up from behind her. Cassidy threw a blasting curse at Bellatrix who dodged. Ashley was hit by the curse in the chest killing her on impact. Bellatrix started laughing with glee. Harry turned around and saw Evan drop his wand with a clatter. Cassidy was looking in horror from Ashley to Evan, she then did the only thing she could think and apparated away. Bellatrix shot a killing curse at Evan and it engulfed him without a struggle._

_(Ginny)_

_"Go… go to Harry, help him" Her father told her. She looked at him pointedly and ran off into the battle. She was taking out multiple of the minor when she heard Bellatrix laughing close to her. She ran towards her to see Harry facing off and Neville groggily getting up. She sent a cutting curse at her which hit her arm. Bellatrix was getting panicked and using more and more lethal spells, she was a good dueler, however Ginny and Harry were the best team was when it came to dueling. Neville got up and hit her with an Organ Liquefying curse. She started screaming and dropped to the ground in pain knowing she would be dead in minutes. The trio made their way to the middle where they saw two of the main duels happening, Remus was getting Peter Pettigrew into a corner and Voldemort was battling Mad-eye and Master Unspeakable Magma, the head of the unspeakables._

_Harry looked over to see Peter get a cowardly curse on Remus, a blood boiling curse. Harry screamed and changed course from Voldemort to Peter. Harry ran Peter down into the ground and aimed his wand at his throat. He cast a silent cutting curse ending the man's life. "Harry" He heard Master unspeakable magma say quietly before she fell down dead. Harry saw Mad-eye lying in a pool of his blood as well as Magma. Ginny and Neville in the process of being tied up and at least forty death eaters surrounding them. "Well Harry, it looks like it has come down to this" he taunted. "Bring what is left of the resistance and he shall see." Voldemort commanded. Harry watched as they brought out Arthur Weasley and Ron. "This is it? HA! You see Potter, do you see how many have died for you tonight, out of your fifty troops it is down to you five! I had losses tonight too but it is over. It ends right now. "My lord if I may" Harry heard the hated voice draw. "Why of course Severus, do what you want, tonight is a special occasion after all," Voldemort gloated. Snape walked over to us and grabbed Ginny "Yes you will be fine Mrs. Weasley" Ginny's eyes widened and Voldemort laughed "Get off her!" Harry yelled. "Now now Potter didn't mommy ever teach you manners?" Snape drawled Harry heard a scuffle and saw the Ron and his father fighting the bonds on them._

_"Is it hard watching that?" Voldemort taunted. "…Fuck you" Arthur replied spitting on his robes. Enraged Voldemort killed Arthur and Ron. "One more thing.", "Yes Severus?" Voldemort asked. Snape turned to Ginny and mouthed something to her; then turned around faster than that and yelled "BAMBARDA MAXIMA," at Voldemort. Ginny went into her pockets and grabbed Neville and Harry, the last thing he saw was the green light engulfing Snape. As they landed in the safe house Harry collapsed on the couch in raking sobs. "What happened?" Neville asked. "When Snape grabbed me he slipped a portkey in my pocket and loosened the bonds slightly." Ginny replied._

The potions ready," Frank announced, snapping harry out of his remorse. "Well better now than never." Neville replied. "Do you guys have your stuff?" "Yes," Ginny replied for them both. "Well everyone stand in the rune chart then." They all complied and soon the three were standing in a circle. "Good luck kids," Frank said "Oh and one thing when you pass through." Harry looked up at him "Yes?" Kill that old snake-faced bastard please," then Frank poured the potion into the rune charm and everything went black.

**This is then third time I've has to edit this... Something has gone wrong every time! Hopefully this time is ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any rights to it. This is just for fun. **

Chapter 2

He was floating, in blinding white light. Something, something was annoying him..? Voices. He was hearing voices. 'Go away...' He thought. "... He waking up?" 'Waking up? The voice. Ginny? Neville?' "This will do it," a more clear voice said.

'I can't place that voice..' He was interrupted out of his musing by a shock of cold water drenching his face. Harry Potter opened his eyes in what felt like the first time in years. He saw three faces, two of which were grinning wide and one wit a bit of indifference. "Ginny, Neville. What?" He ashes groggily. "According to this bloke," Neville exclaimed pointing to the unknown face, "We're in a limbo."

Harry sighed, "Where's dumbledore?" He asked wearily. The unknown man started laughing. "What's so funny?" Snapped Ginny. "You.. You want Dumbledore?" The person gasped between breaths. "What? Is Karma himself not good enough for you?'" He added laughing.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked growing weary of, 'karma.' "You've had it pretty hard, I'll admit... Mr. Riddle," he said with some indifference, "hasn't always had it good, but in his mind his life was great when the castle fell back in 96', however you, I must say have had a pretty shit chance. Fate knows of your plan," he stopped looking searchingly at us.

"It's very rare, and I mean very rare that fate lets people interfere." Neville scowled at him. "Why us then?" Fate gave him a searching glance, "you three were chosen because, Ginny you are extremely loyal to harry and will do anything to help him, Neville you are extremely loyal and brave and will be an amazing leader in this war, Harry... Well Harry you're the chosen one. You NEED to defeat him," he exclaimed, panting heavy.

Neville looked thoughtful, "Ron was always Harry's best friend, why isn't he here too?" Harry felt shock at that, "Neville you're my best friend too, I mean Ron and I had a really close bond, and I mean still do, however you're with me through the end mate." Karma looked really proud as he spoke, "Ron, he wasn't supposed to die, I mean we are gods. We do have power but we only have a certain amount of influence in the living world." Karma said sadly.

Seeing everyone's downcast mood, Ginny, being who she was tried to change the subject. "Why are we all here?" Karma looked really happy that she asked that. "Well, I wanted to meet the infamous trio that's going to make waves, also I wanted to give you some gifts, from us; as in us the gods. Finally I wanted to give some advice about your trip, and some time traveling rules.

'Gifts? From gods?' Harry was thinking awestruck. "I'm going to guess I lost you all at gifts, let me be clear on that, they're not anything special, all we can really do is gift you with one ability that you feel you will need, or you just really want it. "So, nothing much huh?" Neville deadpanned, earning him snorts of laughter from the other two.

"We'll come back to that, anyway. He said in a fake cheery voice. "Time travel! The wonders of it, I mean imagine? It's not even supposed to be possible. Yet here you are," he ended quietly. Anyone you tell, and I mean anyone must have your complete trust, also they must have a full-proof way to protect their mind."

Karma looked at them warningly, "also you cannot. At any point let more than twenty people know." He said slowly letting that information sink in. "So... We need to be cautious on who we tell, when we tell them, and how many people know?" Neville asked. "Correct." karma said, I mean imagine if an unspeakable found this information out?"

Harry winced thinking about what would've happened if Magma, Croakers replacement got that information. "Now," karma said pulling him out of his musing, "the rules you need to know are, no more than twenty people can know unless I inform you otherwise. Also.." "How will you contact us?" Ginny asked curiously. "Let me finish," he stated somewhat distantly . "As I was saying, you cannot tell anymore than twenty people, also if a person you tell willingly tells anyone else without your consent. You will pay. You were supposed to trust them, so choose wisely." Karma stated wisely.

M

"Also," Karma explained, "you and anyone you tell, can only time travel like this once. So no I'm not saying you can't use a time turner. However you cannot go 'back in time'" karma said, punctuating the, 'back in time.'

"Now to your gifts, what do you want?" Harry looked at Ginny and Neville contemplative. After a minute of thought Ginny said "I want to be closer to Harry. So I can always be right there for him or know if he's in trouble." Karma looked thoughtful. And finally exclaimed, "I'll give you a soul bound." He explained happily. At their confused looks he elaborated. "You can sense his emotions, you have shares emotions sometimes, you're stronger if fighting together and weaker if fighting against each other, also in times of life and death for one of you, you can communicate telepathically, also teleport to each other, however this is only when one of you is in mortal peril." Karma explained.

Ginny looked really happy about that. "Well Harry what do you want?" Ginny inquired. "Well.. I suppose it would be nice to have a full proof way to escape, or blend in anywhere." Harry mused out loud, "Why not get full power, like completely, the most powerful wizard that has ever walked the earth." Neville asked excitedly. Harry looked at him dryly. "My power at my full age, after we do the heir ritual, will be as strong as You-Know-Who and Dumbledore combined." Harry stated, "however until i come of age i guess ill have to live with being the second or third most powerful wizard alive." Harry deadpanned. Karma looked at Harry curiously. "Why did you say You-Know-Who? Why not Voldemort? Or Tom Riddle?"

Harry thought for a moment and responded, "with the taboo on 'Riddle, Tom, Voldemort, The Dark Whore, Lord MoldyWhore' and plenty more, it is just habbit now really", Harry responded. "Well anyways," Karma said after a tense moment. "If you want something for disguise, or to hide, or steal; i have the perfect option," karma exclaimed giddly. "What is it?" Harry asked with Ginny and Neville looking at karma confused. "Well a Metamorphmagus of course!" karma exclaimed excitedly. "Thats-s, thats brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry and Neville only nodding dumbly with her.

"Alright, Neville what do you want?" karma asked. Neville looked deep in thought for a moment, until he looked up. "I want to be able, to have everyone i care about to live through the war!" Neville exclaimed. karma looked really awkward at the, Harry braced himself for what was to come next. "You see, I-I c-can't really do that.." karma said rushing the last part out. "Why not?" surprisingly not Neville but Ginny demanded. Well , I'm not really in control of life and death, and no matter what no spell nor potion nor anything really can bring back the dead, once you've clocked in you've clocked in." karma said nervously.

"What about us?" Neville demanded. "What do you mean?" Karma asked. "Well, if you looked at it like this, we're really going to a place where people, that we've known are dead, are going to be alive." Harry felt himself nodding with what Neville was saying. "Well, have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Karma inquired. At their confused looks he continued on. "Well think about it like this, every choice you make; whether as small as waffles or pancakes for breakfast, or as large as using a killing curse on someone or just a stunner, creates a different universe, the one where you're in stays the same, but essentially clones, into one where you made the other choice, or in some case choices you were contemplating against." Karma stated

"So basically, what you're saying is that, to say i ever got dared to go ask McGonagall to shag me, and i said no…." Harry was shaking with mirth while Ginny gave Neville a half hearted glare. "T-thats e-essentially the base of it." Karma said blushing deeply. "Anyways," Ginny interrupted, "what does this have to do with us?" Karma blinked owlishly at Ginny and answered, "Well Your universe, i mean the one you just came from, is living on, in total chaos." Harry looked at Karma curiously, "Are there going to be two of us in the universe we're in?" Ginny looked at him for a second and asked, "Is it even possible for two of well you, to be running around in the same universe?" Karma looked at them both and answered. "No, your souls will merge together to be one larger and more powerful soul, and Ginny as for your question, yes it is possible." Harry looked at him shocked, "so lets say, You-Kn.. Voldemort, in multiple universes were to find a way to jump universes…"

Karma winced at this and elaborated, "I think the worst universe we have is where the world is at all out war with seven Voldemorts warring against each other for control, with two allied together to try and kill the other five. Also Four Dumbledores trying to settle it down, and one Harry Potter in the middle of it." Seeing all their confused scandalized looks he continued, "however yours will be nothing like that, it will be essentially the same universe, with the exception i think of, in your parents year Harry, your father chose to stay at hogwarts and study on a Hogsmeade weekend." Harry looked at him with eyes full of mirth. Karma cleared his throat. "Anyways Neville, what do you want for your gift?" Neville, looking Karma straight in the eye, said "I want to be able to teleport to anyone I care about, if they're in trouble and get them out of the situation they're in." Karma looked contemplative for a moment, "I guess it could happen, however it would be more of something like, you would need to 'bond' with each person individually." Ginny looked up at Karma, "How will we know how to use our, abilities?" Karma looked at her happily, "this was the part I was hoping would come up, because no offense of course, you three are completely horrid at occlumency so you're all getting completly rock hard shields! All you'll need to do, is look into your mind. Now I'm sorry i have to say this, but it seems our time is almost up here together. Harry, you will be going first, I just want a word with Ginny and Neville. "You three will be together soon, i promise. As for now, see you later i imagine Harry." Karma said. before he could say anything, let alone think anything his world went black.

**October 31, 1981**

Harry felt himself waking up for the second time that day to the sound of voices. "... Shh James, you'll wake him." He heard a female voice say. Harry felt his heart skip a beat or two. '...James?' "Aww, Lils, he's waking up anyways. It's too bad we can't take him out tonight, a muggle holiday as strange as this one would even be a break from behind stuck in the house!" The male voice, 'James' exclaimed. A beautiful laugh sounded out, "Oh please, you have Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail over every other night!" The female voice exclaimed. 'James' laughed a good spirited laugh. "What can i say Lils, they're stuck with us forever." The female scoffed, "don't I know!"

Harry finally, slowly opened his eyes and was not ready for the sight that he saw. He was in some sort of firm chair, and sitting in front of him were unmistakably his parents, James and Lily Potter. "James he's awake!" his mother laughed smacking his father upside the head. His father, carrying him walked over to sit down next to his mother, he put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Just think Lils, Harry here is a handful, im not saying i'm upset about it but another one coming was a shock. Harry, his mind still slow from all the info he had taken in recently, slowly understood the words. 'no..' he thought horrified. "I'm telling you James, if its a girl, we're naming her Rose." James pushed his glasses back up his nose and sighed, "The Evans family flowery name tradition, if its a boy, we're calling him Charles after my father!" James said proudly, "although, Rose isn't a bad name." James said, grinning cheekily at Lily. "Charles isn't such a bad name," Lily said smirking.

After everything stacking up, it just came crashing down. Harry wasn't sure if it was his younger heart or his weariness but he started crying, crying hard. Lily looked worried, "We just fed him, erm its not his nappies, James whats wrong with him?" Lily asked slightly frantic. "He might just need a nap?" James replied uncertain. 'NO!' Harry though, ' go away, leave the house, he's coming tonight, run!' he was trying to say as hard as he could, but the only thing his young premature mouth could form was, "..go" Lily looked like she would break down crying any second now, "I'll just take him upstairs she said glumly.

She led him into the nursery where it all happened, and lightly put him into the crib. She looked at him sadly and said, "I don't know what we've done to upset you Harry, but we're sorry." 'No! No! not you, don't go, run leave the house leave me just live!' His frantic mind was screaming. Lily looked at him sadly and cast a mild sleeping charm on him to quiet his fussing, and hopefully calm him down. Within seconds he was out cold.

When Harry was awoke by his Mother, he had a brief second of clarity before he remembered the circumstance he was in. she took him downstairs stroking his hair and handed him to his father who smiled sadly at him. Lily threw her wand down on the table and sat on the coach. James in an attempt. to lift Harry's spirits, started making bubbles appear out of his wand. 'No' Harry thought, 'it can't end like this.' "Go...go..go..go" Harry kept repeating. until finally he said run, "ru..ru,," James looked at Lily in confusion, "Ru?" He mouthed to her.

No less than five seconds later a loud explosion settled through the house. A look of terrified understanding dawned on both of his parents faces. "Go, Lily take Harry and run, i'll hold him off." Lily ran up the stairs, Harry was openly crying now, In Lily's futile attempts to block the door a flash of green and high cold laughter reached his ears, Harry screamed in terror in fear, his magic was pulsating out of him in waves.

He felt the wards of the house, and Voldemorts placed wards go down, His mother must have felt them too, because she turned on the spot, Harry felt the small pull on his naval before he felt himself tear from his mothers grip. "You, you honestly thought you could just apostate away?" He heard a high cold voice ask in mirth.

Harry looked around and saw his mother, with him lying on the floor in front of the crib. Lily quickly stood and put Harry in the crib, and stood in front of him protectively. Voldemort looked at her with something aquin to amusement. "Move," he said in a tone of boredom. "Not Harry, please not Harry. Take me instead, not Harry please." Lily cried

"You could apostate away, Lily Potter. But you don't, you beg for death so, I shall grant you your wish." Voldemort paused, "avada kedavra," voldemort said in a childlike whisper. Voldemort turned to Harry and started cooing, it's ok Harry. You will join your parents, and soon your godfather will join you as well." He looked at Harry in something aquin to pity. "Avada kedavra" Voldemort said with more power than he used on his mother.

The crib exploded, all Harry knew was pain, pain in his forehead, more and more pain. Slowly, the pain left his head. Harry found himself on the floor, in a destroyed nursery next, and lying next to his dead mother, and dead brother Charles, or sister Roae.

**A/N: How was it? I'm sorry for the long delay, I had chapters two, three, and four written on my computer, but then I broke it! I had to wait to send it in and get it fixed and then to find the chapters, as well as everything else were gone! Well, that's all for now, more frequent updates coming now that I've got my computer back! Till next time - Gray **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not sure about an update after this one for maybe two or three weeks, I'm entering a scholarship contest! Wish me luck everyone! Anyways on to the chapter! **

"..." "..." "... up!" Ginny Weasley slowly opened her eyes for what felt like the first time in years. Groggily she took in her surroundings, she saw her mother looking at her with a hint of worry in her eyes. Her mother, it took her for a loop seeing her alive and well. She realized her mum was talking and she wasn't listening. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Ginny..?" She heard her mother ask worriedly.

"I'm fine mum, just a bad dream," she said choking up.

"Well, it was just a dream, would you care to share it with me?" her mum asked. "No, no its fine, er.. what time is it?" Ginny asked tentatively. "It's just past nine dear, breakfast is ready, for when you want to come downstairs." Ginny looked owlishly at her, "alright mum i'll be down in a minute." Her mother looked at her fondly, "Alright dear." and she left the room.

Ginny got out of bed and walked to the restroom. she looked her body up and down in the mirror and estimated she must have been maybe eight or nine years old. 'Everything is surreal,' she thought. The fact that the rest of her family, heck the rest of the world was alive hit her like a ton of galleons. She took in deep breaths and mentally prepared herself to head downstairs.

As she walked down the stairs she heard some clipped conversations coming from the kitchen, such as. "Come on Ronald, it will only be two months until you're at Hogwarts," the unmistakable voice of Percy Weasley," and "Be a good lad Fred pass the salt." Her father said. Ginny took in a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Ginny took in what Percy said with shock. She'd be going to Hogwarts in a year and two months. She was almost ten!

No one really paid much attention the her entrance. Percy smiled at her as did both of her parents. Ginny took a seat next to Ron and numbly looked at her plate. "Come on Ginny, have some sausage." the relaxing voice of her mother said. Ginny took some sausage from the pan and smiled at her mother.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Her father inquired. Ginny blinked up and him and slowly responded. "I might go to Luna's today dad if thats fine." Her father looked at her impishly, "I don't know miss, you are needed around the house today." Ginny looked up surprised, "Ok.. just tell me wh-.." Her father laughed out loud, "I was kidding ginny."

"I was kidding Ginny." Both twins coursed good spiritedly. Her father sent the twins a fond smile. Ginny finished eating in relative peace, slowly coming to terms with the fact that her parents were alive, and the world was in peace. She thought as she made her way upstairs to get dressed, that a nice visit to Luna was in order.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Neville Longbottom returned to the land of consciousness. In a blur or swear words and moans. "Bloody fucking hell." he muttered sitting up rubbing his head. He looked around wildly until everything that happened hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked around in awe at the thought of Longbottom manor still standing, and his grandmother still alive. He felt around for the potion bottle, until he remembered what Karma said after Harry left.

"Your items you're taking with you will only appear when they deem it is appropriate." Neville snorted in amusement, "You're talking as if they have a mind." Karma only winked roguishly. Neville looked around at his room and saw the poster of gum rappers, he jumped out of bed and ran over to the picture, the picture of his parents. His favorite picture out of any, except maybe the Order of the Phoenix at its strongest in France. He smiled sadly at the thought of all his now alive comrades.

He was startled out of his musings when a house elf, Tippy if he remembered correctly. "Young master is required in the sitting room to see old master off." Neville looked at the house elf in shock for a second then replied, "tell her i'll be right there." "As young master wishes," it stated and disappeared in a pop. Neville gather some clothes from his room, went in the bathroom and looked his body up and down.

'I don't look older than seven he mused to himself.' He freshened up and put on some fresh clothes. As he made his way down to the sitting room he wondered how Ginny and Harry were farring. He saw his gran sitting in the sitting room, rather impatiently. "Ah Neville there you are," she said standing to greet him. "Good morning gran." he stated happily. "As you know when you're ready to eat just call for Flappy or Tippy and they will fix you something, I trust you can entertain yourself while I'm gone?"

His gran asked, "Off course." He replied offhandedly. "Well, I'm off then." She responded. Neville walked up to her and hugged her a tiny bit longer and harder than he usually did, however he would later refuse he did. "Have a nice day Gran," he said. His grandmother looked at him oddly, then her look softened. "You too Neville," and she was gone with a crack. Neville looked around, and walking out of the sitting room, thought how nice a run sounded.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hundreds of miles away, in a large scottish castle. A man with a sparkling long white beard, just sat heavily in his chair, opened his desk drawer, pulled out a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth. "Harry Potter starts hogwarts this year, what do you think?" He asked his loyal companion. Fawkes looked at him with a mischievous note and trilled a happy tune. "I hope so my friend, I really do…" The aged wizard replied.

**So, how was it? Just so you know about Dumbes in this story, there will be no bashing, but he is not perfect. He will, so to say reap what he sows. No he is not manipulative in mine, however he sees himself as all knowing, and well, if you've ever seen a really spoilt kid get denied what he wants, thats what he will be like for a time when his plans are ruined, but not cruel. Anyways reviews are a large booster for me, wink wink. Till next time -Gray**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, so I've pondered on what to do with this story, and I've decided that once i'm finished with this contest essay i'm going to work on each chapter until it's a good length, not to long or small. So no this is not abandoned. Something that would help a lot though would be maybe if someone wanted to pre read each chapter, not really a beta, but someone that can tell me if something in the chapter is cliche or doesn't make sense. anyways I'm hoping to get a chapter up by the end of the weekend, -Gray **


End file.
